End Feeling's Hinata
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Hinata menatap nanar pada secarik amplop yang dia terima tadi pagi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau bulir air mata menjatuhi kedua pipinya begitu melihat isi amplop itu./"Naruto-kun..." lirihnya./My first debut in the Naruto fandom! RnR? Biar saya belajar XD


**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: ****What makes Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. I am as an Author only just borrow his chara**

**Title: End Feeling's Hinata**

**Author: Rin . aichii**

**Warning(s): Only a reader who knows the shortcomings of this FIC. I just tell me if this is my first fic in Fandom Naruto!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata menatap nanar pada secarik amplop yang dia terima tadi pagi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau bulir air mata menjatuhi kedua pipinya begitu melihat isi amplop itu.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Hinata terbujur kaku, di sudut tempat tidurnya sembari menekuk kedua lututnya dengan air mata yang turun dari rongga matanya.<p>

Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap sayu pada secarik amplop yang berada di sampingnya. Hatinya semakin sakit, dan semakin teriris begitu melihat berbagai hiasan dan juga berbagai manik-manik yang manghiasi amplop berwarna merah muda itu.

Amplop yang manis, namun menorehkan luka batin untuk Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, apalagi begitu melihat ucapan selamat yang tertera di amplop itu— ucapan selamat ke pada dua hati yang akan saling menyatu dalam jenjang pernikahan.

"N-Naruto-_kun_…" bisik Hinata lirih sambil mengamati undangan pernihakan itu. Semakin sakit— Hinata merasa dipermainkan oleh adanya undangan ini.

Hinata berharap agar semua yang dia lihat adalah mimpi belaka…

Kalau memang ini hanya mimpi, Hinata ingin segera bangun, dan melupakan mimpi itu…

Namun sayangnya, itu semua bukanlah mimpi…

"Kh… hiks…" Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang berwarna putih bersih. Diamatinya kembali undangan itu, dan dirasakannya rasa sakit yang seakan-akan menghancurkan pertahanan hati Hinata.

Ah… ingin rasanya Hinata mati dengan cara terjun melalui balkon kamarnya— tapi percuma, Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan senyumannya.

Kalau dia mati, berarti senyumannya tidak akan lagi Hinata lihat, bukan?

Itu sama saja dengan hidup di neraka— tanpa senyumannya itu.

"Apa aku tidak datang saja…?" gumam Hinata sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi penuh kehangatan dari bayang-bayang di dalam mimpinya. Dimana Hinata terlelap dan mimpi itu mengalir begitu saja— dengan alur yang alami.

Hinata ingin tertidur.. dan bermimpi kembali. Memimpikan sosok pemuda pirang yang sejak lama dia perhatikan dan juga Hinata ikuti. Hinata tidak peduli, meski pun dia dikatai seperti seorang _stalker,_ yang jelas Hinata sangat tergila-gila dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata seakan-akan dihipnotis akan senyumannya…

Iris _sapphire_-nya yang sepadan dengan lautan itu seakan-akan membuat Hinata meleleh dan tenggelam begitu saja dalam keindahan iris itu…

Hinata tidak tahu; kenapa dia tertarik pada pemuda itu dan kapan juga dia jatuh hati padanya. Semuanya terjadi tanpa Hinata sadari.

Hinata seperti tenggelam dalam asmaranya sendiri…

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Hinata sepertinya harus menarik pelatuknya sendiri— menarik segala perasaannya pada pemuda dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Karena kini – orang yang Hinata cintai itu – akan menikah dengan sahabat karibnya sendiri…

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

Hinata berdiri— menghadap pada sebuah bangunan yang diyakininya adalah sebuah Gereja. Hinata kini telah berpakaian lengkap; _dress_ dengan warna putih salju, pita putih yang melilit bagian perutnya, dan juga hiasan berupa bunga mawar dengan warna putih di kepalanya. Hinata terlihat manis kali ini, apalagi begitu Hinata memaparkan senyumannya pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Setiap orang pasti akan ber'_blushing_'ria begitu melihat senyuman Hinata.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu, kalau sebenarnya – di balik senyuman manisnya – Hinata menangis. Hinata mengutuk perasaannya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak terbalaskan.

"Kh…" Hinata berjalan memasuki Gereja itu— tempat dimana orang yang dia cintai, dan juga sahabatnya menyatukan diri mereka dalam beberapa kata 'sumpah' pernikahan.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kalian saling mengerti; dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya mau pun miskin?" tutur kata dari sang Pendeta membuat seisi Gereja hening, termasuk dua mempelai yang kini berdiri di tengah altar.

"Ya, saya bersedia!" sahut dua mempelai kompak. Mereka saling menukarkan senyuman mereka. Iris _sapphire_ bertemu dengan iris _green_ membuat warna baru dari mereka. Sangat kontras, bukan?

Semua para pengunjung menepuk tangan mereka. Ikut berbahagia akan dua pengantin yang berada di depan altar saat ini. Sedangkan dua pengantin itu saling menggamit jemari mereka satu sama lain, lalu memasangkan cincin tepat di jari menis mereka.

Iris putih kepunyaan Hinata mulai kosong— kehilangan segenggam harapan begitu melihat sumpah yang dituturkan oleh sang pengantin pria.

Sakit, Hinata merasa sakit. Harapannya diremukkan dengan mudah akan pernikahan itu. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tersenyum menghadirinya, melihat wajah sang mempelai pria saja sudah membuat Hinata ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Ingin Hinata hentikan, tapi senyuman sang mempelai pria yang memandang sang mempelai wanita menyurutkan niatnya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu tertawa dengan wajah bahagianya, membuat Hinata menarik keinginannya untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini.

Asalkan orang yang kita sayangi bahagia, kita akan bahagia juga, bukan?

Pilihan yang bagus, Hinata.

Dalam pernikahan itu, Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi segala kegagalannya dalam percintaannya yang ambruk dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Tidak mungkin lagi Hinata menyusunnya, karena semuanya sangat sulit untuk disatukan. Perasaan Hinata terlalu besar, karena itulah, baginya, menyusun percintaannya itu sudah tidak ada harapan. Semuanya telah menyatu dalam _distopia_-nya.

.

Sebuah drama penuh akan cinta telah berakhir. Sebuah drama yang ironis. Hinata sangat memimpikan drama yang tadi dilihatnya di Gereja. Drama pernikahan antara dirinya dan juga sang mempelai pria yang sudah lama dia cintai dalam diam.

Hinata tahu, mimpi itu terlalu besar. Tidak mungkin mimpi itu terwujud dengan mudah. Saat ini, Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan boneka barbie untuk dia mainkan.

Hinata tidak bisa lagi berharap lebih padanya…

Karena kini, sosok itu telah berbahagia— Yah, meski pun Hinata kerap menangis melihat senyuman bahagia darinya. Namun semua itu dia tepis—dengan senyuman manisnya sendiri. Senyuman manis ala Hinata; yaitu senyuman tipis nan lembut. Ya, meski pun di dalam hati, Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>R . aichii Note's: <strong>Yey! Gaje, bukan? Hancur, bukan? Hiks maaf T^T Ini masih debut saya di fandom ini, sih TxT Apalagi saya sudah cukup lama tidak membuka komik Naruto saya, jadi mungkin sifatnya Hinata agak OOC T.T

Yoah! Kalau fic ini tidak bisa diterima, saya akan hapus.! XD

Dan kali ini saya terima flame, asalkan ada alasan yang logis! :D


End file.
